Some Assembly
by DAMax
Summary: A revision of Some assembly required that offers a closer look at Zach and what he goes through.
1. Default Chapter

Some Assembly Required – Revised  
  
A few days had passed since Manticore was burned to the ground. A fellow transgenic helped Zach out of his cell so that he could flee. Zach had been walking for days and miles had gone by. He wasn't sure where he was heading since no one had given him orders to do otherwise. He decided to head under cover until he could get in touch with someone from Manticore. After walking for more or less 13 hours that day, he decided to warm up at the next bar and find out where he was. He entered a dingy looking bar and sat at a table down at the back. People stared at him by way of sideways glances around the bar. Zach's face wasn't what it had once been. Now it contained a metal plate and a red light shone in place of an eye.  
  
"Man, that's some killer gear. What is that anyway?" asked a steelhead, walking up to the table where Zach was sitting. Two other steelheads of medium height and small build stood behind him.  
  
"None of your business." Was Zach's reply. "What did he say?" "We'll make it our business." They started to get angry and push Zach around. "Who does he think he is talking to us like that?" said a third steelhead. They honed in on him and one put his hand on Zach's shoulder. A big mistake on his part. Zach took the guy's hand in his own, crushing it. The steelhead yelped out in pain.  
  
"What hell was that?!" He yelled to no one in particular. "Amazing.." Came from the leader of the group who was obviously in awe. "He's like a cyborg or something...we could use that." "Are you kidding me?" Asked the one with the crushed hand in disbelief. "Does it look like I am?" To Zach: "Hey, have you ever thought of joining a group? We could use someone like you." "No. I suggest you leave before someone else gets hurt." Said Zach. "Think about it. You'd fit right in. Not like any of us care anyway, but we could do a lot of damage together. Besides, you look worn out. We won't ask any questions if you decide to come." "Why would I want to join you? I'm fine on my own." Replied Zach with a solemn gaze. "Because from the looks of it you're gonna need some help and I don't think you'll get such a warm response from anyone else. These days people would kill to get their hands on someone like you." "Hey, Eddie we could give him in for money. You know fake organs can make a lotta mullah out there," said one of the steelheads aside to the leader. "No, we can make even more profit if he helps us." Responded the leader of the pack. Zach thought about it. It would be easier to get around with these guys than on his own. He'd have a temporary place to stay and would be able to wait for a signal from Manticore, while keeping his eyes open for them. It was the best option he had right now.  
  
"Alright if I join you you don't ask any questions?" Asked Zach point blank. "That's the deal. You help us, we'll help you." Said Eddie, the head steelhead. "Fine, I'm in." Said Zach, getting up from the table. 


	2. Zach is back

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel.(I wish) That's property of James Cameron.  
  
Pairing: M/Z, M/L (a little)  
  
Summary: Zach is back my way.... not the way it ended second season!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the welcoming comments! Still getting used to this becuz I'm new here at fanfic. Any input would be very much appreciated! Hopefully Zach will turn out ok as a character...  
  
Logan had called Max earlier that day with important news to tell her. She headed over  
  
after delivering a package. Hey, it was on the way anyway, she figured. Upon arriving at  
  
Logan's she walked over to him at his computer. He said he had footage to show her and  
  
it would be good and bad news. It was a robbery at a local electronics store caught by the  
  
security camera. It was a group of steelheads. Zach's new gang that he joined a few  
  
months ago.  
  
"Just a group of steelheads. What's so important about that? They do this all the time,"  
  
said Max.  
  
"Wait a sec," said Logan clicking with his mouse. Next Zach's back turned to the screen was visible.  
  
"Zach," was all that Max could say in disbelief.  
  
"You might wanna brace yourself for what comes next," Logan warned continuing the  
  
video after a short pause. Zach turned to face the camera and knocked it out with his fist.  
  
The computer screen went black.  
  
"How can he be alive? I thought he was in a facility. He said they had plans for him," said Max.  
  
"Looks like they were experimenting with cybernetic implants. Probably replaced his missing organs with artificial ones."  
  
"Why would he be with a bunch of steelheads?" said Max.  
  
"Probably needed a place where he could fit in or maybe they decided to use him for their own benefits."  
  
"Not like Zach to join a group. I have to find him right away. Get him out of there."  
  
"I put word out on the Informant Net. I'll let you know as soon as anything turns up."  
  
"Thanks, Logan."  
  
~ Jam Pony~  
  
"So good of you to join us, your highness. What took you? Wait, I don't even wanna  
  
know what excuse you'll come up with this time. Go deliver this package." said Normal  
  
as Max walked in and he handed her the package, walking away.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't stall Mr. Crankypants any longer, but you gotta help me out." Said Original Cindy as Max walked over to her locker.  
  
"Sorry, girl."  
  
"So you gonna tell me what's on your mind, or am I gonna have to smack it out of you?"  
  
"It's Zach. He's alive."  
  
"So how come you all down in the dumps?"  
  
"I saw him with a bunch of steelheads, but I don't know where he is or if he's alright."  
  
"Hey, Sketch! Get over here."  
  
"What's up?" said Sketchy walking over to them.  
  
"Member those steelheads that canned your ass? We need to know where they are." Said O.C.  
  
"Sorry, that's classified info. Made a promise not to tell and I'm sticking to it. My ass is sore already."  
  
"Look, your ass is gonna be ten times as sore if you don't tell me who you promised." Said Max.  
  
"No way, Max," said Sketchy. She walked up to him pinning him against the wall.  
  
"If you don't tell me in five seconds, I'm gonna introduce your face to your colon," she said aggressively. 


	3. The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel.(I wish) That's property of James Cameron.  
  
Pairing: M/Z, M/L (a little)  
  
Summary: Zach is back my way.... not the way it ended second season!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the welcoming comments! Still getting used to this becuz I'm new here at fanfic. Any input would be very much appreciated! Hopefully Zach will turn out ok as a character...  
  
Max and Alec made their way through the streets of Seattle on their Jam Pony bikes, with Alec leading the way.  
  
"I hope you know where you're going," said Max with a sideways glance.  
  
"Of course I remember. Don't you have any faith in me?" he responded.  
  
"No," she said looking at her surroundings.  
  
"Not like I wanna be here right now so the sooner we get there the better. I've had enough with those steelheads. This is it," he said getting down from his bike. Max did the same and walked hers over to lean it against a pole. Alec started to walk away saying "good luck."  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" she asked.  
  
"Back to my life. I think you can handle it from here."  
  
"Or I guess I could tell Normal you were smuggling steroids. Then he could just fire your ass and you could kiss goodbye your sector pass."  
  
"I need my sector pass."  
  
"Then you help me out by going back into the steroid biz." Minutes later he was trying to sell steroids to random passersby. Soon a group of steelheads appeared noticing Alec's familiar face.  
  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing here? We told you to stay out," said the leader of the pack.  
  
"Back for another ass-kicking? Hope your circuits are tweaked," said Alec.  
  
"You're gonna get it," said one steelhead. They started to close in on Alec, some holding pipes.  
  
"Hey, can I join the party?" said Max coming up behind and punching one guy out. Then everyone started to fight. Alec delivered a kick to the steelhead on his right and knocked out a guy to his left. An opponent came up from behind hitting him with a pipe. Alec was caught off guard, but quickly threw the guy to the ground. Meanwhile, Max was dealing with her own opponents punching left and right. These guys were obviously no match for two transgenics. Zach appeared to join the brawl by throwing Alec against the side of a building wall. The steelheads, seeing they were no competition for these guys and were getting their butts kicked, fled, leaving Zach to handle the rest. So much for teamwork.  
  
"Zach?" said Max a few steps away from him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"It's me. Max." Just then Zach had a flashback in which he saw her with a barcode on the back of her neck.  
  
"You're an X-5. Show me your barcode." She turned around, lifting her hair to show her barcode.  
  
"Come on. Let's go," she said.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"With me."  
  
"What about my friends?" he asked, unsure.  
  
"They're not your friends." He walked alongside her back to where her bike was.  
  
"You can take this bike," she said nodding to Alec's bike.  
  
"Hey, how am I supposed to get back?" said Alec walking up behind them.  
  
"You can walk can't you?" said Max before riding off alongside Zach.  
  
"O that's great. You wanna take my sector pass and now you wanna take my bike? The things I have to do for her," he said, walking. 


	4. The Dealio

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel.(I wish) That's property of James Cameron.  
  
Pairing: M/Z, M/L (a little)  
  
Summary: Zach is back my way.... not the way it ended second season!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the welcoming comments! Still getting used to this becuz I'm new here at fanfic. Any input would be very much appreciated! Hopefully Zach will turn out ok as a character...  
  
Max and Zach made their way through the market-like area. She decided to call Logan to tell him of her discovery and make plans to meet at Harbor Lights hospital, where Dr. Sam Carr could examine Zach. She stopped near a pay phone to make her call.  
  
"Hold on, I have to make a call," she said to Zach. He stood by not looking anywhere in particular, trying to figure out where he knew her from.  
  
"It's me. I found Zach," she said into the phone.  
  
"How is he?" asked Logan on the other end.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. We're heading over to Harbor Lights. Can you make it over?"  
  
"No problem. I'll meet you there," he said, hanging up. Max and Zach continued on their  
  
bikes to the hospital. Zach kept making sideway glances, still not to sure what to make of her. She looked vaguely familiar, too familiar, yet he couldn't put his finger on it just yet.  
  
"So who are you exactly?" he said finally.  
  
"You don't remember anything?" she said.  
  
"Only glimpses. I know you were in my unit, before we got separated that is. Are we close?"  
  
"Yeah. We're there for each other. Especially you. You were there for all of us," said Max, reflecting on her last words. Zach thought about that as well as they approached Harbor Lights hospital.  
  
~Harbor Lights Hospital~  
  
As Max and Zach entered the hospital they found Logan sitting in the lounge area. Max introduced Logan who replied with "good to see you again." As soon as Zach's eyes landed on Logan he had a flashback. In it he caught glimpses of Eyes Only streaming video, himself being tortured back at Manticore, and Max getting shot.  
  
"You feelin alright?" asked Max.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I remember you. You're Eyes Only," said Zach still looking at Logan.  
  
"Logan did that Eyes Only broadcast for us, remember? To warn the others that Lydecker was on to them?" said Max.  
  
"Yeah. Sure, I remember. You helped plan our assault on Manticore. You and Lydecker ran the operation while we went in. It's funny how that mission went sideways," said Zach suspiciously.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" said Logan realizing something was up.  
  
"I think I just said it, didn't I?" said Zach.  
  
"Dr. Carr's waiting for us. We'd better go," said Max interrupting. Logan gave Max a look that said what the hell was that. She didn't know what to think of it either. They headed over to Dr. Carr's patient room.  
  
** "I'm running some additional scans on him now, but I wanted to show you these. Most of his major organs are biosynthetic, and from what I can tell, they're actually more efficient and more durable than the ones they replaced." Dr. Carr was saying to Max and Logan, while Zach sat on the sick bed.  
  
"What about his arm?" asked Logan.  
  
"They grafted on an exoskeleton due to apparent nerve damage," said Dr. Carr.  
  
"How come they couldn't fix it so he can remember his own name? I mean with all these high tech gizmos there had to be something they could do," said Max.  
  
"Memory's a tricky thing. All the various associations that form a particular memory are stored in different parts of the brain. Now it's the temporal lobe's job to keep track of how those things are all interconnected. His was damaged," said Carr, knowingly.  
  
"From the looks of that cyber genetic implant he could start remembering things right? Some sort of trigger maybe," replied Max.  
  
"Most definitely. Anything could trigger an offset of memories. People, places. It's just a matter of time. Now, he could get confused at times. He might not be able to distinguish between, say, an event that actually happened and something he dreamed about. And obviously there's some things he's going to lose because of tissue damage, but that aside, there's a chance he could recover almost everything."  
  
After getting the scoop on Zach's position, Max and Logan thanked Dr. Carr, before exiting the hospital. On their way out, Max said she might drop by Logan's later, but right now there was some catching up to do.  
  
"Come on. There's a place I wanna show you," Max told Zach. 


	5. Total Recall

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel.(I wish) That's property of James Cameron.  
  
Pairing: M/Z  
  
Summary: Zach is back my way.... not the way it ended second season!  
  
A/N: Please keep sending reviews. I need some input. Thx!  
  
Max took Zach down by the ocean where they had met before under tougher circumstances. Except now, they could leave together and not apart. They walked down near the water and Zach just looked out into the distance. It was still early, but already it started to grow darker outside. He turned to look at Max and then started seeing flashbacks. Little by little he started remembering things: last time they met on this beach, the heart transplant, that night at Logan's cabin. It was like having an epiphany. He realized how much Max meant to him and how much he meant to her.  
  
"Max..." he said quietly. Something told her he had realized who she was. Something in his eyes said he knew her. He may even have begun to know himself. "Thanks," he said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For taking me here. Brings back a lot of memories." After a moment of silence and just staring out across the gleaming water, "I wonder where the others are right now. Tinga, Brin..."  
  
"Wherever they are, they're thankful to you. You always watched out for all of us."  
  
"Have you spoken to any of them? I wanna know that they're all right."  
  
"Don't worry about that right now. Just concentrate on getting Zach back to normal."  
  
"You'll help me?"  
  
"Of course," she said with a little smile. "You helped me so many times. Putting your ass out there on the line for all of us. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"I wanted you to be safe. I don't understand why you would stay behind though."  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"None of the others were as stubborn as you. Maybe that's why I like you so much. You're like me."  
  
After a short pause Max said, "We should probably get going." They headed back to her apartment.  
  
~ Stealhead Crib ~  
  
"She stole him from us. I want him back. He cost me a pretty penny, and...I--I miss him, I do."  
  
"Don't worry we'll get him back. Guy selling the andy hangs at a place called Crash. We can stake the place and get him to tell us where G.I. Joe boy is."  
  
"Good. Make sure you kick his ass for me."  
  
~ Later at Crash ~  
  
The day had been more than plenty for Alec so he decided to take a break at Crash. The plan was to have some drinks and maybe even meet a few girls in the meantime. A group of steelheads meantime had their own plans. They decided to wait for Alec to leave before staking him outside to get their info. They figured by that time he would be drunk as a skunk and they would have better odds. Alec was having a luckless night with the ladies so he decided to go home and do the next best thing- watch his boob tube. The steelheads saw him heading out so they placed themselves outside. As Alec stepped out of Crash, two steelheads grabbed both his arms, while a third punched him in the stomach. Alec keeled over momentarily before rising to his feet and ready to fight.  
  
"We've gotta stop meeting like this," he said in his humorous way.  
  
"You've got something that belongs to us," said one of the steelheads.  
  
"And we want him back," said another.  
  
"Finders keepers," said Alec simply. This was not satisfying to the steelheads so they went to Alec, but he was quick. He kicked a guy in front of him before heading towards another guy to the side and throwing him against the side of a building. The other couple of guys he took out easily with just his fists. Once they were scattered in opposite directions he told them, "Now if you boys excuse me I've got plans and next time I see your faces I won't be so generous," before he walked away.  
  
~ Max's Crib ~  
  
"So this is where you live?" asked Zach, once he stepped inside and looked at the surroundings.  
  
"You came here once, looking for me." Suddenly the power went out and it became dark. Max lit some candles.  
  
"Guess it's lights out."  
  
"Just a brownout. You're not at Manticore anymore."  
  
"I failed my mission. Should have been there and now they're probably looking for me."  
  
"There is no more Manticore. We went back and burned it down. You're free now. No more missions or taking orders from anyone. You're home now."  
  
"Manticore was our home."  
  
"More like a prison. Look what they did to you. To all of us."  
  
"What am I supposed to do now?"  
  
"Get a life. You hungry?"  
  
"Now that you mention I am. Watchya got?"  
  
"Nothing, which is why I thought we could head over to Logan's," she answered with a smile. Zach frowned.  
  
"Not the reaction I was expecting," she said. "What's up with you and Logan?"  
  
"I could ask you the same."  
  
"Why would say that?"  
  
"Are you together?"  
  
"No, we're not like that."  
  
"But you do have feelings for him."  
  
"I like him if that's what you mean."  
  
"He's a traitor. You should stay away from him."  
  
"What are you talking about? He helped me find you."  
  
"He's just gonna hurt you Max. I don't wanna see you get hurt again," Zach said raising his voice. He walked over to one of the windows. Max walked up next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Zach. I won't get hurt. Logan's a good guy if you give him a chance."  
  
"I can't believe it. You of all people," he said shaking his head. He headed into O.C.'s room, where Max said he could sleep since she was away, and closed the door behind him. All he wanted to do was sleep and get away from what was happening. He had done so much for her and now she had betrayed him for the enemy. These thoughts ran through Zach's mind as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep. He had to do something before it was too late. Max couldn't see why Zach was so upset so she decided to let him get some rest. He was probably just worried about her. It's not like she could blame him. She would be worried too. 


	6. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel.(I wish) That's property of James Cameron.  
  
Pairing: M/Z  
  
Summary: Zach is back my way.... not the way it ended second season!  
  
A/N: Please keep sending reviews. I need some input. Thx!  
  
Next morning Zach woke to find Max already up. His sleep had been restless because he kept having nightmares, or what seemed to be nightmares. He couldn't tell the difference anymore.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about last night. Guess I just needed someone to blame besides myself," he told her as she took a sip of coffee.  
  
"It's alright. I know you're having trouble remembering and you just want everything back to normal."  
  
"I want us back to normal."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just not how it was before."  
  
"It will be when you get your memory back completely." Zach thought "Only with someone else out of the way." Then Max noticed that his face was clearing up and the metal face place was starting to fade.  
  
"Zach, your face!"  
  
~ Dr. Carr's Office ~  
  
"So what's happening to him?" Max asked Dr. Carr.  
  
"It's amazing. Nanocytes circulating in his bloodstream. Self-replicating, molecular-scale biomachines designed to repair tissue damage."  
  
"How come these things are working around now?"  
  
"It's the machine. Eddy and the others hooked me up to it almost every day. Said it would filter my blood, keep it clean," said Zach suddenly.  
  
"My ass. They were sifting out your nanocytes," said Max.  
  
"That's why no tissue repair was going on," said Dr. Carr.  
  
"They told me I looked cooler and more like them," said Zach.  
  
"Guess Manticore wanted you to look normal so they could send you out on missions," Max told him.  
  
On the way to Jam Pony she told him he could get a job there for now. After clearing it with Normal, who agreed on account of employee shortage, both were handed packages and sent off with the usual "bip, bip, bip!"  
  
"Mind delivering an extra package?" Max asked Zach.  
  
"Sure. Why?"  
  
"I just gotta drop by somewhere."  
  
"Dumping responsibilities on someone else. How typical," said Alec coming up to them.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Max responded.  
  
"I'll have you know I did you a favor yesterday. Those steelheads paid a visit, so I kicked their butts."  
  
"Nothing I couldn't have done," said Max. To Zach she said, "I'll see ya later, ok?" He nodded in reply.  
  
"Probably going to loverboy's," Alec told Zach.  
  
"I gotta go," said Zach. He had decided to follow Max so he could find out where Logan lived. Plus, he couldn't trust Logan. Not for a minute. He followed at a distance and on reaching the apartment stood outside the door, listening in.  
  
"So it faded?" he heard Logan say to Max, referring to the metal plate that was on Zach's face.  
  
"Yea. Doc said the nerve damage should heal before long."  
  
"Is he starting to remember everything?"  
  
"He's getting better."  
  
After a pause Logan went on, "Are you going to tell him about the others?"  
  
"Now's not the time. I don't want him feeling worse before getting better."  
  
"Usually how it works, Max."  
  
"I'll tell him. Just not now. I'm hoping he'll remember or maybe it's best to keep some things forgotten."  
  
"You can't keep running. Sooner or later the problem catches up to you. You know that better than anybody." Outside the door Zach was standing and it took effort for him not to burst in there and demand an explanation. He decided he had heard enough and decided to leave. He decided to head out to the beach near the docks and cool off for a while. He tried to clear his head, but all he could think was why would Max keep anything from him. Why couldn't he remember? He tried so hard, but images ran through his mind so fast that it was hard to tell one apart from the rest. All he knew was that Logan was the enemy. He betrayed them. He led Lydecker to them and Max was almost killed. He knew he had to protect her and all the others before Eyes Only gave them all away. A flashback came to him.  
  
///////"You're really worried about Max? The biggest threat to her safety is you."///////  
  
/////"How do you figure?"///////  
  
Max had been looking for Zach and she wasn't sure where he was, so she decided to check back at her apartment. Sure enough he had gone back there and when she stepped through the doorway she found him sitting on the couch. He was sitting there with a somber look on his face. Immobile. He didn't even bother to look up as she walked through the door.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you," she said coming up to him. Seeing as he gave no reply she figured something was up. "What's wrong?" He now looked at her as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Do you keep things from me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Why would I keep anything from you?"  
  
"I heard you, Max." It took her a minute before she figured out what he was talking about.  
  
"You followed me?"  
  
"I had to. Couldn't let you get hurt."  
  
"Hurt by what? That's no reason to follow me. Is this about Logan? I thought we talked about him."  
  
"He's not to be trusted."  
  
"I can't believe you would stoop that low. Just because you don't trust him doesn't mean I don't."  
  
"He betrayed us! Can't you see that?! Or do you want me to forget that too?!"  
  
"You're blowing this way out of proportion!" Zach rose as she said this and she rose as well.  
  
"I was only looking out for you! What don't you want me to know?" said Zach.  
  
"You expect me to tell you everything?! You shouldn't have followed me!"  
  
"You're brainwashed by him. Otherwise you wouldn't be acting this way."  
  
"I thought I could trust you! You know I would never hurt you."  
  
"I thought I could trust YOU!" Zach yelled back before secluding himself in his room. 


	7. Before its too Late

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel.(I wish) That's property of James Cameron.  
  
Pairing: M/Z  
  
Summary: Zach is back my way.... not the way it ended second season!  
  
A/N: Please keep sending reviews. I need some input. Thx!  
  
Zach was having another sleepless night. His thoughts weren't as disorganized now so he was starting to see things more clearly. The past few days helped him because he was able to revisit places he had been to, in hopes of reviving his memory. He awoke in the middle of the night, sweat coming down along the sides of his face. Max, from the room next door, heard Zach call out so she ran into his room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked with a worried look on her face. Then she started to see a different side to Zach she had never seen before- he started to cry. She sat down next to him.  
  
"I remember now. I'm sorry, Max."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I failed all of you. I said I'd look out for everyone, but I didn't and now....Brin and Tinga are gone...you almost died..."  
  
"No, Zach," Max said shaking her head, "It wasn't your fault. You did what you could. We both did."  
  
"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you, Max," Zach said taking her face in his hands.  
  
"But you didn't. You saved me. That's you in here," she said pointing to her heart.  
  
"Thanks for staying by me Max," Zach said and he leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him abruptly away. "What's the matter? I thought we could be together like old times," he asked.  
  
"We were never like that Zach. We're family."  
  
"But I care about you."  
  
"I do too, but not like that."  
  
"It's him isn't it? How can you love him and not me?! I put my life out there for you! Without me you would still be at Manticore!"  
  
"I'll always owe you for that, Zach, and I would do the same for you!"  
  
"We go back Max! Closer than you and that traitor can ever be! What has he done that's so special, huh?!" and with that Zach got up to leave the apartment. As he was about to head out the door Max called him.  
  
"Zach, where are you going?!"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore."  
  
"We could talk. Just stay here."  
  
"It doesn't matter! You don't understand!"  
  
"Make me understand!"  
  
"I don't have time for this!" he yelled heading out the door.  
  
"Don't do something you're gonna regret."  
  
"I know what I have to do." Max realized he would head over to Logan's and it wouldn't be a good thing, so she tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, but he only pushed her to the ground. She got up ready to fight if necessary and as she tried to knock Zach off his feet he turned behind her and taking her by an arm pushed her into the apartment. Then he quickly closed the door so that he could break off the door handle. This would buy him some time to quickly run outside. When Max reached the outside she headed for her motorcycle to head to Logan's, but found it missing. Looks like Zach had thought of that plan already.  
  
Zach headed towards Logan's. He had decided the fastest way was by bike and he didn't need Max following him so he took hers. As the cold air of the night whipped by his face, Zach thought of nothing but annihilating Logan once and for all. He thought Logan was a danger to everyone, especially Max. He couldn't afford risking her safety. Not this time and not ever again.  
  
Max decided to warn Logan he was in danger so she quickly called him. She told him he had to get out of his apartment right away and that she would try to get there as soon as she could. Hanging up, she had no choice but to borrow a car. She took the nearest one and busting the window proceeded with her plan.  
  
Logan was heading towards his car but, before he managed to reach it Zach had entered the parking lot. "Where are you?!" he yelled, carrying a small gun in his hand. He walked quickly looking around for Logan who ducked by cars wheeling as fast as he could. Reavhing the end of a row of cars he quickly wheeled to the other side, but Zach noticed him and was on to him. He fired a shot, narrowly missing. Luckily it only left an imprint on the car and not Logan's shoulder. It was a game of escape and evade, but wouldn't be for long now that Zach had spotted Logan. "Show yourself you coward!" Zach yelled. Max hurried on her bike, nearing Logan's apartment. She spotted her bike outside the parking area and quickly stopped the car to rush into the parking lot. Zach would have to be there and hopefully Logan was still here. She doubted he had had enough time to escape. Max ran with all she had in her. She had to make it. She had to stop Zach before he made a huge mistake. Most importantly she had to help Logan... 


	8. Parting is such Sweet Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel.(I wish) That's property of James Cameron.  
  
Pairing: M/Z  
  
Summary: Zach is back my way.... not the way it ended second season!  
  
A/N: Please keep sending reviews. I need some input. Thx!  
  
Max ran into the garage and quickly spotted Zach pursuing Logan. "Zach! Stop!" she yelled running towards him. Coming up to him he pointed the gun at her.  
  
"Max, stay out of this!" he yelled back.  
  
"Don't do this. Don't give in to Manticore. This is what they want."  
  
"This isn't about Manticore. It's about us. He's the enemy."  
  
"Logan's on our side. He always was. I don't know what they did to you, but you're not the Zach that I knew."  
  
"Maybe it's better that way. At least now I now the truth. I can't believe you would sabotage us like that."  
  
"You don't have any proof Logan did anything."  
  
"I remember. That's proof enough."  
  
"You remember what they want you to remember."  
  
"Look I don't have time for this," he said pointing the gun towards Logan.  
  
"Don't be a killer, Zach. You're killing for Manticore. They killed Tinga and they got Jondy and they're getting you too. Killing Logan isn't gonna solve anything. It's not gonna bring them back." Police sirens could be heard in the distance. Someone must have issued a complaint on hearing the commotion. Zach was torn between pulling the trigger and getting the heck out of there. If they were caught they could all be in jeopardy.  
  
"If you kill Logan you know they'll go after you. We have to leave now." Lowering his gun, Logan got into his car saying, "Get in." Max and Zach quickly jumped into the back of the car before it took off. "Where to?" Logan asked, glancing through the front mirror.  
  
"Down by the dock," Zach replied looking back to see police cars pulling up to the garage behind them.  
  
"What about my bike?" asked Max.  
  
"It's there," Zach replied not glancing at her.  
  
"You can go back for it later," said Logan. On arriving at the dock Zach was first to get out of the car. Max followed him saying, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know," he said turning to face her. Things were different now and he just felt like running away from everything and everybody in Seattle. "I don't think I could stay here."  
  
"You could have been caught back there. Not to mention having almost killed Logan."  
  
"I know that. I screwed up the mission. I failed. I don't know why I came back to Seattle."  
  
"You didn't fail, Zach, because there are no more missions. You can be who you want to be."  
  
"I don't know who I am, Max. Just a botched job from Manticore. I guess I wanted us to be together."  
  
"We are together. I know the Zach that saved my life is in there. The one that helped us escape that night."  
  
"I'm sorry, Max. For everything."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"It is my fault. I should've known you wouldn't betray any of us like that or love anyone who would."  
  
"I---...." She started to say but he cut her off saying, "I know you love him. I remember, Max. That's why you wouldn't leave Seattle before or now. I could never understand it, but now I think I do." After a pause, "I don't wanna hurt you, Max. I don't know what I would do if I did. That's why I have to go."  
  
"You don't have to go. You could stay here and get better."  
  
"I can't. It's not the same. Tell Logan I'm sorry." They hugged each other before Zach walked off like he did times before. Only this time it was different. Zach was different. Max didn't know if she'd see him soon, but she doubted he would come back. She hated Manticore now more than ever because it changed her siblings. Zach was the leader and now he seemed lost and unwilling to fight. He just ran away from everything just as she had done, but who could blame him. He didn't feel that he could protect her, so he left. Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't of remembered. That way he could have at least stayed, but Max knew it was impossible. That sooner or later his memory would have been jogged. Zach walked off without looking back. He knew he would miss her even more if he did, but he also knew he had to leave. She loved someone else and he could never take that place. Sometimes Zach wished he couldn't feel anything. It would have made everything easier. He could have killed Logan without any regrets and not come back to Max. Now he was stuck with an aching heart and he wasn't even sure what that was. He cursed Manticore for ruining his life. He didn't want any of this or ask for it, but he got it anyway so now he would have to live with it.  
  
Max headed back to Logan's car. "I'm sorry," said Logan.  
  
"He's sorry, too." 


End file.
